


New Friend

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bullying, High School AU, M/M, Rumored Infidelity, Rumors, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Someday, Guang Hong is going to look back on this day and laugh.  For now, though, he's scared of getting beaten up for someone he didn't even do.





	New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 18OI AU Week Day 2: School AU

Guang Hong was trapped. He’d thought there was a classroom in the direction he was inching while the boys surrounded him, and there was, but the teacher had picked this one day to eat lunch somewhere else. Escape no longer possible, his only hopes were placation or rescue. One hand went into his jeans pocket to send an emergency text to Leo. The other hand got held out in front of him in a desperate attempt to calm down the boys advancing on him. “What’s wrong? Why are you bothering me?”

“You don’t know?” the biggest boy said.

Guang Hong shook his head. He’d expected this kind of thing when he started in September, but had very quickly made friends with Leo de la Iglesia, one of the most popular boys in the school. Leo was supposed to make him untouchable, in addition to being the most awesome boyfriend Guang Hong could have dreamed of. Thanks to Leo’s early protection, he’d made other friends, too, and at least he didn’t see those friends out there. These boys were the ones who usually just left him alone. “Why are you doing this?”

“Leo deserves better than you. Does he know what you did to him?”

“I didn’t do anything to him. Not that would bring this on, anyway.” Sure, they fought sometimes, and Leo was still a little miffed about Guang Hong’s refusal to help his sister with her science homework – it wasn’t that he minded helping her, it was that he minded her trying to get him to do it for him, but Leo didn’t believe Espy would do that. He’d still blow his stack over someone trying to hurt him.

The boys looked at each other, snickering and rolling their eyes. “You don’t think he’d be upset about you cheating on him?”

“Of course he would. Which is why I would never do it. What the hell?” Even the thought made him slightly sick to his stomach. Cheat on Leo? They’d talked about the possibility of opening up to a triad if they found someone they were both interested in and who was interested in them, but cheating was completely different.

“And yet, you did. You know what we do to people who break our teammate’s heart?” The guy in front raised a fist.

It was grabbed from behind. The boy who grabbed it was completely unfamiliar to Guang Hong, and he just had to hope this was a rescue instead of part of some added game. “You actually believe that rumor, that Guang Hong cheated on Leo with Phichit?” He walked around, putting himself between the boys and Guang Hong. “Hi. I’m Phichit. The guy you allegedly cheated on Leo with. I don’t know when that was supposed to have happened since I only started at this school this morning, but it would seem rumor goes fast here.”

“Um… hi?”

“So, boys, Guang Hong and I have never met each other, you’re all idiots, have you even asked Leo about the rumor? Because I can’t imagine he’d be happy about you beating up his boyfriend over a lie.”

It worked. There was enough uncertainty that the boys backed off. “If we find out there’s any truth to it, we’re coming back for both of you, and you’ll wish you just took your beatings like men,” the spokesman said before turning and walking off.

Phichit rolled his eyes. “Well. Good thing that’s not happening. These are the worst circumstances I can imagine meeting someone under, but hi, I’m new here and haven’t made any friends yet, if I promise not to try to tempt you into cheating on your boyfriend can I sit with you at lunch?”

On the one hand, Phichit had just saved him and Guang Hong owed him one. He seemed pretty cool, and without the drama, Guang Hong wouldn’t have hesitated to say yes. On the other hand… “Won’t that just fan the flames of the rumor?”

Phichit’s eyebrows shot up. “What, don’t you sit with your boyfriend? If Leo’s there, I’d think it would be pretty effective at saying no, you’re not cheating.”

Guang Hong couldn’t argue with that, so he went to lunch instead. Leo joined them quickly, looking curiously at Phichit. “Who’s this, Guang Hong?”

Phichit set down his chopsticks and held out a hand. “Hi! I’m Phichit, the guy your boyfriend almost got beat up for cheating on you with.” Guang Hong covered his face, hoping Leo wouldn’t be too unreasonable.

Leo gently tugged one of Guang Hong’s hands away from his face to hold. “Run that by me again, Phichit?”

“Rumor started that Guang Hong cheated on you with me and some boys were going to beat him up for it. I defused the situation, but you know how rumors are.”

“I want names. Guang Hong? Since Phichit’s new and probably doesn’t know any of them yet.” Guang Hong hesitated. “Come on, babe. Even if you did cheat on me, I’m the one who gets to decide how to handle it, not them. I need to explain that to them, it would seem.”

“Yeah, okay. Just promise me you won’t do anything stupid?” Leo nodded, so Guang Hong gave him names. “I think I need to start learning karate or something. If Phichit hadn’t come by, I don’t think they’d have listened to me.”

“Probably not,” Leo had to agree. “Thanks for saving him, Phichit. You’re officially adopted as a friend.”


End file.
